


Halloween 2018 Trick or Treating

by shanachie



Category: Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Various fandoms Halloween stories from 2018





	1. Trick or Treat Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts), [daria234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daria234), [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts), [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



Knock Knock Trick or Treat

snagged from evil_little_dog

"In honour of All Hallow's Eve, I'm inviting trick-or-treaters to my 'door.' Comment "trick-or-treat" to this post and you will get a treat! Treats can be anything that strikes my fancy (pics of fave actors or pairings, one sentence fics, graphics, a few words why I'm glad to have you on my flist, etc. etc)

 

The more "houses" to visit the more fun it'll be, so go ahead, open your journal and help spread the fun!"

I'm posting these from my DW/LJ so they're shared.


	2. Assassin Baby (Avengers)

“Daddy!” Ariana ran towards Clint as he opened the door, her pint-sized bow banging against her back.

Clint scooped her up, nudging the door shut with his foot. “Hey, Button,” he greeted her, smiling at Natasha, who was moving much more slowly towards them.

“You made it back!” Ariana yelled.

Clint winced slightly, but grinned at his little girl. “I said I would.” Clint set her down, looking over her costume, unable to puzzle it out. “You look really awesome, but what are you?”

Shaking her head at his denseness, Ariana declared, “I’m HawkWidow!”

“What?” Clint looked at his partner for an explanation.

“She couldn’t decide if she wanted to dress up as Hawkeye or Black Widow so she’s combined the two,” Natasha explained as Ariana darted for the door again. “My outfit and your weapons.”

“This should be interesting,” Clint commented as he watched Ariana greet Steve and show off her costume.


	3. Avengers (Captain America)

“So how has Halloween changed since you were a kid, Capsicle?” Tony asked.

“We didn’t celebrate Halloween like they do today,” Steve responded.

“Yeah, Stark,” Bucky chimed in, “remember? We were poor little, starving kids. We didn’t have extra money for candy.”

Steve snorted, picking a piece of candy out of the bowl and throwing it at Bucky, who caught it easily. “Pretty sure Tony isn’t going to believe that, Buck.”

“Well, now that you’ve come out with all your artist shit, no, he’s not.” Bucky flopped onto the couch next to Steve and studied the candy he’d caught. “What’s this?”

“Chocolate,” Tony answered. “The finest chocolate money can buy.”

“What happened to Hershey’s?” Bucky tossed the candy back into the bowl.

“It’s still around, but why buy the cheap stuff when you can afford the most expensive?” Tony asked.

“Cuz it’s better,” Bucky replied. “And we didn’t trick or treat. At least not when we were kids. We took Becca one year though. Didn’t we?”

Steve nodded. “We did. We also used to play pranks on people in the neighborhood. Nothing malicious.” 

Tony faked an aghast look. “Not Captain America!”

Bucky laughed. “Steve planned most of the tricks.” He looked confused by his comment for a moment, then grinned. “I was just the brawn to carry them out.”

“You were more than just brawn, Buck,” Steve assured him.

Tony shook his head. “I can’t believe Captain America was a trickster.”

“I wasn’t Captain America. Then. And I don’t see what the big deal is.” Steve shrugged.

“Do you remember…?” Bucky asked. “That one time…”

“Which time?” Steve asked. Trick or treaters weren’t going to knock on the door of Stark Tower, but they could reminisce into the night.


	4. Stargate Atlantis

Teyla rubbed her stomach as she waddled gracefully into the kitchen. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent of sugar permeating the kitchen. “What smells so good, Colonel?” she asked.

“Cookies,” Lorne answered. “Would you like one?”

She grunted lightly as the baby kicked inside her. “I might not, but clearly the baby does.”

Smiling, Lorne plated a couple of the still warm cookies, bringing them over to where she had taken a seat. Teyla studied them for a minute. “What are they supposed to be?”

“They’re sugar cookies. The designs are pumpkins, ghosts, cats, skulls, bats, spiders, a witch’s hat, and a coffin.”

“Why are you making cookies in these shapes?” Teyla picked at the cookies, breaking off a piece of one and popping it into her mouth. “They are very good, Major.”

“Thank you. The cookies are for the Halloween party which is why the designs.” Lorne turned as the timer went off and retrieved another tray from the oven. “Why are you up so late?”

“The baby didn’t want to sleep. I walked a lot towards the end with Torren also,” she reminded him.

“You need your sleep,” Lorne said. “The baby will be keeping you awake soon enough.”

Teyla responded with a serene smile, “It will all work out.”

Lorne got another plate out and transferred some cookies onto it. “Why don’t I walk you back to your quarters? You can save these for Kaanan and Torren.”

She indicated the rest of the cookies. “But those?”

“They have to cool before I can frost them.” Lorne helped her to her feet and picked up the plate. “They should be ready by the time I get back.”

Teyla accepted the arm he held out to her and allowed Lorne to guide her out of the kitchen. She was looking forward to this _Halloween party_ since things hadn’t been settled enough to really celebrate before.


	5. Leverage

Eliot growled as his doorbell rang again. He purposely hadn’t turned on his porchlight because he didn’t want to deal with the little hobgoblins, yet kids kept ringing his bell. “What?” he demanded as he ripped open the door.

A group of kids held up a variety of bags and baskets. “Trick or treat!” they parroted.

Looking at them, he was amazed at the variety of costumes. “What else do you need to say?” he asked.

“Please?” one of the kids added.

Eliot nodded. “Better.” Reaching behind him, he grabbed the bowl of candy. He might not have wanted to deal with the kids, but he’d planned just in case. “Two pieces each,” he ordered.

The kids considered the bowl for a minute before carefully choosing their candy and chorusing, “Thank you!”

As they hurried back out to the sidewalk where their parents were waiting, Eliot stepped back inside the house. Hardison and Parker looked up from where they were curled up on the couch, waiting for him to return. “You should have gone,” Eliot commented as he rejoined them.

“I like candy,” Parker replied, digging into the bowl and coming up with a pack of Whoppers.

Hardison clearly realized that Eliot had been talking to him and not Parker. “Why should I have gone?”

“There was one of those elf things you like,” Eliot commented. “And a witch from the movie we’re watching.”

“Awesome!” Hardison said. “I’ll go the next time.”

Eliot nodded, allowing Parker to tuck the blanket around him. “Fine. Start the movie again, okay?”

Parker leaned her head on his shoulder as Hardison unpaused their movie, restarting the adventures of the Sanderson sisters. “Hot cocoa?” she asked.

“Yeah, in a little bit,” Eliot promised. He wouldn’t admit it, but this was probably the best Halloween he’d had in a while.


End file.
